The waitress
by Bubbleswan1001
Summary: A rowdy bar, Two-bit's mom, and a new waitress. Two-bit has no idea about the surprise there is in-store for him.
1. Chapter 1

** Hey! I love The Outsiders, and my favorite character is Two-Bit. Unfortunately there aren't too many Two-bit fanfics so I decided to write one! I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**warning: there is going to be mature content in this story. I don't want to get extremely graphic, but I also want the story to seem real.**

**disclaimer: I own nothing and no one from The Outsiders. All of that belongs to the incredible S.E. Hinton.**

Chapter 1

"Oh! Oh! Oh" the small apartment shook as the couple's hips grind against each other.

"Oh! I'm getting really close! Oh! Oh!"

The couple decided prior to the activity that if they were going to do it this early in the morning, they would need to keep their voices down.

"I'm going to cum! Oh! Oh!"

They didn't want to be known as the sexual alarm clock in the apartment complex.

"Come on baby. You can last longer. Oh! Oh god!"

Unfortunately lots of things get forgotten when your in the moment.

Everything stops, and your the

Only two heart beats in the world.

However, as soon as the moment started it had ended. While panting on opposite sides of the bed, reality began taking over.

Peggy stared out the window towards the rising sun, feeling soar down there. "You know Jeffery, don't think I just moved out here with you just so you could use me as some sorta sex kitten. I want to start a life with you, but if your definition of a good life is nothing but sex then I'm moving back home to my family." "Calm down Pegs, we just got to Tulsa yesterday. It's so nice to be alone with you, without your family hovering over you all the time. I just want to make the most of it."

Peggy gave her boyfriend a deadly look. "I'm just worried about how we are going to handle all these priorities now. I mean neither of us went to college. How in the world are we going to handle all this rent!?"

Jeffery wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, "don't worry baby, we're going to make this all work. I got a job working over at the bowling lanes, and Lord knows you'll be bringing home the tips from the bar with your nice looking ass."

Peggy blushed fiercely. She hated when he made comments about her assets. Even if they were meant to be a compliment.

Still she let it go. Peggy learned when she first started dating Jeffery to not get into arguments with him. As much as she loved him, she knew he had some temper problems.

"Oh, that reminds me! I start work tomorrow night!" "See Peggy there's nothing to worry about! Soon enough we'll be rolling in doe!" Peggy rolled her eyes at that comment and got out of bed to start breakfast.

VVV

Two-bit swiftly put his plate in the sink. _Mom definetly out did herself again with these pancakes_. Two-bit thought to himself. _Bananas AND chocolate chips in them. _Two-bit knew it must have been a "thank you" breakfast.

On any normal Sunday morning Two would still be sleeping off a hangover. Whether it was in his room, on the Curtis' couch, in a room at Bucks, by himself, or with a lucky little feline, it all decided on what drunk shenanigans he got into the Saturday night before, and whether or not he got lucky.

However this Sunday morning he was up nice and early, and he was surprisingly sober. That's because he had spent last night playing "bodyguard" for his mom.

Mrs. Mathews bar tends at a local bar on the east side. As the night goes on it usually tends to get a bit rowdy, however it is usually nothing Mrs. Mathews couldn't handle. She was a very tough and strong woman. After surviving a bad marriage and taking care of two kids all by herself, she was no longer the insecure easy blonde teenager she once was.

Usually guys would just holler at her at the bar, and she would always just roll her eyes and continue on with her job. However, last Saturday was a bit different.

Another bar in the area ended up getting caught on fire, and it had to close down. Now the bar Mrs. Mathews works at has twice as many customers, which means it is twice as rowdy.

Although weekdays are usually still manageable, the large crowd of men on Saturdays was out of control. Mrs. Mathews came home last weekend complaining about cat-call after cat-call and the guys that even tried to grope her.

Two-bit hated when his mom got treated like that. He knew she still had a nice figure, and she looked about ten years younger then her actual age. One time he even overheard a couple of the boys from the Shepard gang drooling over his mother. He shut them up real quick.

Now with Kerri almost finishing up with middle school, he new it wouldn't be long until he had to start getting protective over her too. However his mom is the first family member to worry about, and that's why he decided to take off from partying Saturday nights and hang out at the bar his mom worked at. He knew it was a big sacrifice for him considering all the fun things he could do, but if anything were to happen to his mom he knew he would feel extremely guilty.

Right now Two-Bit figured his mom and sister were at church. They usually went to the early service, and they never invited Two-Bit to come with them. Which was probably a good idea considering what happened the last time Two went with them. Two-Bit smiled to himself, remembering the memory.

He eventually made his way upstairs to get ready to go over to the Curtis' house. Considering it was Sunday, the gang will probably just lazily hang out there all day and maybe play some football. Darry was off today so maybe he would join in.

Mrs. Mathews was off today too, but she starts write back up again Monday night.

Monday was a week day though, which meant it wouldn't be too busy, and Two-Bit wouldn't have to be there.

Plus Two-Bit already scheduled a date with some broad he met on Friday. She didn't seem to have much of a personality, but her long legs showed a lot of potential. Two-bit grinned thinking about her nice figure. He was suddenly very excited for Monday.

**likes and reviews are extremely appreciated**

**, and I hope you have a great day. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Babe what's for dinner?" Jeffery called out. He had just gotten home, and his stomach had been growling uncontrollably the whole way home.

"Sorry J but we're kinda running out of food. I put a couple turkey sandwiches together with what's left of the bread. As soon as I have time I'll go out to the store and get stuff on my list. I think I saw a grocery store somewhere on our way here." Peggy replied, scrambling to find her shoes. "I have to go into work tonight, so your on your own the rest of the evening. Promise me you will behave?"

Jeffery sarcastically threw his hands in the are. "All right! All right! _Mom_, I'll behave." Peggy smiled at him, admiring his sarcastic, yet enduring behavior.

Peggy looked in the mirror one last time before leaving. The boss had already given her the uniform when she went and applied for the job. It was a nice lady's-cut black polo shirt with the bar's logo on it.

"I'm leaving Jeffery, have fun hanging around tonight!" Peggy called out as she opened the door to leave.

"Hold up Peg!" Jeffery ran around from his seat on the couch and gave Peggy a nice kiss on the lips. Once they drew apart he looked down at the top of Peggy's shirt.

"Oh, and you should probably do this," He unbuttoned a couple of the buttons at the top of her shirt. Revealing a little bit of cleavage.

"Okay, now your good to go!" And with that Peggy rolled her eyes, and began heading out.

VVV

"Hey! Did you here the news Steph?" Rhonda asked Mrs. Mathews.

Rhonda Brown and Stephanie Mathews had known each other for quite a while now. They both had been working for the same pub for over ten years.

Stephanie looked up from the table she had been wiping down and asked, "what news?"

"Boss decided to hire another waitress, you know, because of all the extra business this place has been getting. She's starting today. I even heard she was a young one too. Fresh out of high school, just a couple months away from turning 19."

Stephanie looked at her friend, and pondered about this new information. "Well I guess I could always use more help around here. It'll be nice to have someone serve the drinks after I make them."

Rhonda smiled at her friend. "Wow 19...imagine having some young blood around here. I mean, I'm practically ready to retire!" Rhonda laughed at her own comment.

"Yeah 19 is pretty young" Stephanie thought back to when she was that age. That was when she just had Two-bit. "Come to think of it, my son is almost 19, and he's just finishing up his junior year in high school."

VVV

Two-bit stared at the front door, waiting anxiously. _Please God, don't let her father open the door. Please don't let her father open the door. T_wo was not in the mood to have "a talk" with some overprotective dad about his little baby princess daughter.

Suddenly the door creaked open, and out came Betty. She had on a nice red skirt, and a clean white blouse. Her curly black hair was tied in the back with a red ribbon. The black pair of heals she had on made her long legs seem even longer.

"Hey baby! Say, don't you look extremely beautiful tonight!" Two-bit said as he went to grab her hand to take her to his truck. A light giggle escaped from her lips.

Once they got to the car, Two made sure to open the side door for her. "Here you go, my lady!" Once again nothing but giggles came out of her mouth.

Two-bit finally got the truck started after three attempts, and soon enough they were off to the Dingo.

VVV

"Okay all you have to do sweetie is ask the people at the tables what they want. Then Stephanie over there will make it for them, and then you bring it back to them. You got that?" Rhonda had started giving Peggy the lowdown on how this place works.

"Um...yeah, I think so, do I just take care of the the people at the tables?" Peggy replied. Anxious nerves were already setting in. She had never had a real job before. There was never a reason to need one back home.

"Yes honey, you take care of the people at the tables, and Me and Steph take care of the people at the bar." "Oh, okay, I think I understand now."

And with that, they began serving the first customers of the night.

VVV

"And then he went to get up, and his chair was stuck to him! He was so confused! He started spinning around like a pup chasing its tale!" Two-bit exclaimed. He had been telling Betty about a prank he had played on his history teacher.

Instead of laughing, like Two-bit thought she would, Betty just stared down at her burger and played with the straw in her milk shake.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Two-bit asked with concern. As Betty lifted up her face to look at him, he had noticed a fierce blush upon her cheeks. Two-bit hoped it was from liking him, not from embarrassment.

"Yeah,yeah...well, it's just that, Mr. Lee is my dad."

Two-bit sat there, mouth wide open in astonishment. _He had just played a prank on the girl's father!_

_He was going out with his teacher's daughter!_

Two-bit then realized this was going to be a very, very long date.

VVV

"Okay here are the two beers and one vodka ice!" Peggy cheerfully gave the drinks to the table. One of the men winked at her, then slipped her a couple dollars. Peggy thanked him, and practically skipped away.

This isn't so bad, she thought. She had gotten everyone's order exactly right, and was already making almost 15 dollars in tips. I'm pretty good at this stuff, she thought.

"Here's the martini and Ramos fizz for the back table over there." Mrs. Mathews handed Peggy the two drinks.

Peggy took the drinks and went to turn around. Unfortunately she bumped right into some man behind her. Peggy went falling to the floor, and the drinks went everywhere.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" Peggy exclaimed while frantically getting off the floor and looking at the mess she had caused.

"It's alright honey," Stephanie said, trying to calm her down. "I've cleaned up so many spills in my lifetime, I can easily take care of this one."

Mrs. Mathews went around the bar, and started cleaning up Peggy's mess.

"Oh, thank you so much Ma'am! I don't know what happened. I'm usually never this clumsy!" "Well don't worry about it, and get that man a beer while I clean this up. I'll get started again on those drinks as soon as I get this all cleaned up."

"Alrighty ma'am." And with that, Peggy walked off to serve the man sitting on a stool.

Stephanie watched the girl as she walked away. She reminded her of her young self. Peggy's hair was just a bit lighter than her own, and it was straight, not curly like Steph's. Her eyes were blue, unlike Mrs. Mathews light brown eyes, but she recognized the young girl who was always trying to please others.

VVV

Two-bit was on his way home after dropping Betty off at her house. What a waste of a date. Two-bit thought to himself. There was so much awkwardness and absolutely no action.

He had tried to kiss her before he left, but when he leaned in the first thing he noticed were her lips. They were the same exact lips Mr. Lee had. Suddenly all he could see was his history teacher's face.

Two-bit stepped back in shock. "Um, uh...have a nice night now Betty!" He said as he hurriedly got back into his car. Two-bit sped away before Betty even got a chance to enter into her house.

_Damn what a night,_ Two-bit thought. Wait until I tell Pony about this.

Ponyboy always had hard feelings towards Mr. Lee. It all started when he gave Pony a B- on a project when Ponyboy thought he clearly deserved at least a B+ on it. Two-bit didn't really understand why he made such a big deal about it. Most kids in this neighborhood are pleased if they get a C.

_He's sure going to get a kick out of this. _Two-bit thought.

**Disclaimer: S.E. Hinton is the only one that owns everything The Outsiders**

**I'd love to hear all your opinions, so please review!:)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"No Two-bit! Put that back!" Ponyboy hollered at Two-bit. He had taken an egg out of one of the cartons.

"Come on, pony! Your no fun!" Two-bit complained after putting the egg back. "Why are we at the store anyway?"

"Because it's Sodapop's birthday next week, and I need to double up on our ingredients. This chocolate cake needs to be the biggest cake he's ever eaten!" Ponyboy explained.

Two-bit laughed, "alright buddy, shall we go on!" Two-bit began pushing the cart to the next isle.

VVV

"Jeffery knock that off!" Peggy scolded

her boyfriend who had been rolling out a long roll of plastic used to bag the fruit.

"God Pegs, live a little!" Jeffrey said as he strolled through the isle. "Why are you making me do this with you anyway?"

"Because J,"Peggy began. "When you told me not to get anything yucky from the store I told you to look over my list, and when you told me you couldn't read my hand writing I said to come with me so that you could moderate my shopping purchases."

"Oh right." Jeffery yawned. "I'm going to take a look at the magazines over near the clerk."

VVV

_That kid is taking this whole birthday cake thing way too seriously,_ Two-bit thought to himself.

For the past five minutes Ponyboy had been trying to figure out which brand of cocoa would be better to use.

Two-bit laughed at the kid's indecisiveness. _He's so preoccupied, I'm sure he wouldn't even notice I took this baby for a stroll. _

And with that, Two-bit was off. Pushing and pushing the cart, until it was going fast enough. Swooshing down the isle.

Suddenly Two-bit saw a magazine cover with Twiggy on it. _Well aren't you looking lovely Miss Twigs._

And then all of a sudden, _crash_

"Aye! Man what the hell!" Jeff said while glaring up at the boy who had just ran him over with a shopping cart. "Are you crazy!"

"Ha!ha!ha!" Two-bit laughed. "You should of seen your face! You were so shocked!" Two-bit couldn't calm himself down. He thought it was just too damn funny.

"Aye look man, your lucky I'm here with my girlfriend, or else I would have punched your face in!" Jeffery exclaimed. _This crazy son of a bitch! _

"Now look man, I didn't mean no trouble. You just got in the cart's way." Two-bit told him "now why don't you scurry down back to your girlfriend."

Jeffery said nothing while staring at him. He then slowly began walking backwards, keeping his eyes locked on Two-bit. Finally he turned around, and began walking away for real.

VVV

"Wow! Tonight was crazy!" Peggy exclaimed while sweeping up the bar. Out of all the nights she worked this week, Friday was definitely the busiest.

"If you think that was crazy, just wait until tomorrow!" Rhonda said. "Saturday nights are always the worst."

"Really!" Peggy said shocked. "Even worse than tonight!"

"Sweetie, it's a whole lot worse than tonight. In fact it's so bad that Stephanie has to make her son stop by here to control some of the crowd," replied Rhonda.

"It's true," added Stephanie. "Ever since that other pub burned down its been almost unsafe to work here on Saturdays."

Peggy began feeling a bit faint and nervous. "Oh"

Rhonda laughed and put her arm around Peggy's shoulder. "But don't worry honey, there's nothing to worry about!"

VVV

"Ouch! Damnit Two-bit!" Steve yelled.

Two-bit groggily looked underneath him. "Well good morning Stevie...say...what are you doing lying on the ground underneath me?"

" Well you see, greaseball, you had already preoccupied the couch when I got here last night so I decided to sleep on the floor. However, I didn't realize you'd fall off the couch in the middle of your sleep!" Steve replied while still being crushed.

Huh, I'm at the Curtis house, Two-bit thought to himself. I wonder when I got here. Last night was all a drunken blurr to him.

"Would you stop thinking and get off me!" Steve exclaimed. "Oh! Oh right buddy! Sure no problem!" Two-bit got up off of his friend.

"Hey are the Curtis' up yet?" Two-bit asked. He knew that both Darry and Soda usually didn't go into work until late afternoon on Saturdays.

"Nope I don't think so." Steve replied while helping himself to a glass of milk. " hey, if your planning on crashing here again tonight would you let me know first. My back is killing me from sleeping on the floor."

"Don't worry Stevie, I won't be a problem tonight. I'm hanging over at my ma's work again."

"Wow Two-bit, second weekend in a row! Who knew you cared about your ma so much!" Steve joked.

"What can I say, I'm a man who cares about his women."

**Ok, so this chapter was a bit of a filler, but I hope it was still enjoyable. Please give me your opinion on this story, I really really want to hear what you guys think :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders, S.E. Hinton does**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter:4

"Ouch!" Peggy squealed as she felt fingers squeeze her butt. The drinks on her tray shook a bit, but luckily she was able to balance them out. _That was the third time it happened and it was barely even eight o'clock_, Peggy thought.

It was Saturday, and as expected it was absolute chaos. There were boys in their twenties trying to get wasted, and there were men in their forties trying to relive the times they were twenty.

Peggy's legs began to hurt from the constant walking back and forth. The drinks just kept on coming. The loud music and yelling was causing her to get a migraine.

"Hey Rhonda!" Peggy yelled over as she got to the bar. "I can't believe all this!" "I wasn't lying when I told you about Saturday nights sweetheart!" Rhonda replied, "but don't worry! You'll eventually get used to it!" "I hope so!" Peggy said while looking down at her feet. "These shoes are killing my feet!" Rhonda laughed, "well that's what you get for wearing heals! I do have some bandaids in the back though if you start getting blisters." "Thanks Rhonda," Peggy replied.

VVV

Two-bit had slipped into the building from the back door. He always went in the back way, and made his way to the bar where he greeted his mom.

"What the!" Two-bit heard a girl's voice.

He looked down, and to his surprise saw a girl sitting on the floor with bare feet. It looked like she was trying to put a bandaid on her foot. To Two-bits delight, a bit of her panties were showing by the way she was sitting.

"Well, hello there." Two-bit said smirking down at the flustered girl.

"You're not aloud to be back here!" Peggy exclaimed while trying to get up and put her heals on at the same time.

"Sure I am!" Two-bit replied, not even fazed by the tone of her voice. "No your not!" Peggy said with her arms crossed, sounding like a four year old.

Two-bit casually walked past her heading to the main room.

"Wait! Where are you going!" Peggy followed him. "Do you think you can just ignore me and get away with it!"

Two-bit, still unfazed with the looney girl trailing behind him, walked up to his mom.

"Hey ma! How's it been!" Two said to Stephanie while giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Peggy stopped dead in her tracks. Right in front of Stephanie...and apparently...her son. Peggy could feel her face get hot.

"Oh Peg!" Mrs. Mathews called over. "This is my son, Two-bit, the one that helps out." While still blushing fiercely, Peggy held out her hand for a handshake. "Uh, nice to meet you Two-bit. I'm uh, Peggy." She said in a totally different tone used in their last encounter.

Two-bit took her hand and shook it softly. "Hey Peggy." Two-bit said quietly with a slight smirk. Peggy looked down at the floor. Her face was still red, and she was sure he had noticed. When she lifted her head back up Two-bit gave her a wink and then walked off.

VVV

Peggy spent the rest of the night ignoring Two-bit Mathews.

_How could I have been so stupid! _Peggy thought. _How did he even get in from the back door_! Peggy kept thinking about the embarrassing encounter. She wasn't sure if she should be mad at herself for the way she overreacted, or mad at Two-bit for the way he under-reacted.

Peggy was so lost in thought, she kept getting orders wrong, causing people to lash out at her. The worst part was after every time someone got mad at her she would look back at his seat at the bar and see Two-bit smiling at her.

_God, what a pain in the ass._

VVV

Two-bit watched Peggy while she did her job. Well, tried to do her job. She had already gotten more than five orders wrong, and the whole thing was pretty comical. That was really the only reason Two-bit was so interested in watching her.

That and she was really nice looking. Two-bit liked how her blonde hair complimented her eyes. He liked how her ass looked when she bent over a little bit to place the drinks on the tables. He liked how a couple of the buttons on her shirt were undone.

This was a very enjoyable night for Two-bit.

With his eyes glued on her, Peggy handed the drinks to the next table. The man took a sip, then spat it out.

"What the hell is this!" The man exclaimed loudly in his deep voice. He stood up, revealing his true six foot tall height. It was clear he was already a bit buzzed.

"I'm so sorry sir!" Peggy backed up a bit. "I'll go get the right drink!" "Stupid slut!" The man grumbled loudly.

As Peggy left the man, walking back to the bar shaking in fear, Two-bit decided to take a little walk over to the man's table.

"Hey man, don't go talking to a woman like that." Two-bit began calmly. The man stood up again growling. "What did you say to me?" "I said don't you talk to to a woman like that!" Two-bit growled back louder.

And with that, the man smacked him hard in the face, leaving Two-bit on the floor and unconscious.

VVV

Two-bit lifted his eye lids, staring into a pair of bright blue eyes. "Oh my goodness! Your awake!" Peggy exclaimed. "Yep sweets, I'm awake." Two-bit replied still a little dazed. He looked around at his surroundings. He now was back in the back room of the bar.

"What happened?" "You took a pretty hard hit." Peggy began. "We had to ask a couple men to help us get you in here. And then I waited and watched you until you woke up."

Two-bit noticed her blush when she said that part. She must had been embarrassed about watching him unconscious.

"You've been out for quit a while. Your ma's been really worried about you. It's pretty much closing time, and we're about to leave."

Two-bit sorta missed the last piece of information. _She had really nice eyes._

"Your leaving, you said? Why don't I walk you outside," Two-bit said while getting up and trying to be as smooth as he could be.

"Yeah, well, we're all leaving actually, and you don't need to do that." Peggy replied.

"Well sure I do!" Two-bit replied while walking out with her. Peggy ignored him and walked outside. She already realized that Two-bit wasn't really the listen and do what your told type.

Peggy turned back around facing Two-bit once they were outside. "Um, thanks for, um, taking that hit back there," Peggy stuttered,"it was really tough of you, and judging by your black eye, it must have really hurt."

"No problem Pegs," Two-bit replied while giving her a sweet kiss on the cheek.

Peggy held her breathe in surprise as she watched Two-bit Mathews walk back inside the bar.

She had finally turned around and saw Jeffery's car right in front of her.

He had came to pick her up like always, and telling by the look on his face, he was not happy.

**Disclaimer: S.E. Hinton is the only one that owns The Outsiders!**

**hey guys! Sorry this chapter took a while to post. Honestly, I've just been really discouraged to right anything because I havn't been getting any reviews, and it's hard to know what to write when you don't know what your viewers like or dislike.**

**anyways, I tried to bump this chapter up a bit And get the story rolling (two-bit and Peggy finally meet! Yay!) I really really hope you guys liked it, and are excited for the next chapter! Please let me know what you think! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter:5

"What did I just see?" Jeffery questioned Peggy as she got into the passenger seat of his car. Peggy stayed quiet.

"I said, what did I just see?" Jeffery stated again. He kept his cold glare on the road. Peggy stayed quiet again. She wasn't really sure what to say.

"He was just some guy helping out at the bar..." Peggy began.

"Oh shut up Pegs!" Jeffery cut her off. "Do you really think I'm that stupid! Do you really think I won't catch on to you!"

Peggy stared at him confused. "What?"

"Your obviously sneaking around going on dates with this guy behind my back! I bet your not even working at all!"

"No, that's not it at all!" Peggy cut in. Jeffrey just ignored her. His focus was still on the road. Peggy noticed his grip tightening on the steering wheel.

"No wonder why that guy knocked me over with his shopping cart the other day! He thought it was funny stealing my girl and all, he decided to just run me over!" Jeffery rose his voice.

"What on earth are you talking about!" Now Peggy was just confused.

Jeffery pulled up into their apartment's parking space.

"Look Peggy, I think I'm going to leave."

Peggy looked at him shocked. Tears filling her eyes. "What?" She croaked.

"Look Pegs, you work at night, I work in the day, we never see each other. We never have time for sex anymore. And now that your off with that dick, I know I can't trust you anymore."

"What! No! Please don't!" Peggy begged him.

"Look Peggy, I'm a man. I'm tough. And I'm going to do things my way. I'm going to travel the country. Living with you is nice and all, but I'm no tool." Jeffery kept going as they made their way inside the apartment.

The rest of the half an hour was spent with Jeffery packing up his things while Peggy cried on the couch.

"Please baby! Please don't go! Don't leave me! I love you!" Peggy couldn't believe what was happening. She had loved Jeffery. She needed Jeffery.

All the begging didn't work though, and soon enough Jeffery was gone.

That night was the loneliest saddest night for Peggy.

How could someone she loved so much take her away from her family so that they could have a happier and more free life together, but then just leave her so soon?

VVV

Peggy stared at the table she was wiping down. _It was so clean now._ She thought. _But it's just going to get dirty again tomorrow. So what was the point of cleaning it. Every relationship is going to start off nice and clean, but then it will just become rough and dirty towards the end. So what was the point of even trying?_

"Peggy are you ok?" Stephanie asked. "You seem a little off."

Peggy was much more than a little off. She had spent her whole day off yesterday crying her eyes out. She kept getting orders wrong again today. Luckily it wasn't that busy. Rhonda had taken the day off, so it was just Stephanie and Peggy.

"Yeah, I'm fine...it's just that..." Peggy froze. She wasn't sure if she wanted to share this piece of information.

Mrs. Mathews came around and put a hand on her shoulder. "What's the matter honey?"

"My boyfriend left me the other night. He left me all by myself. I don't think he's coming back either. I want him so bad...I don't think I'll be able to make it on my own." Peggy confessed. It felt good to let it all out.

Mrs. Mathews rapped her arms around her in a comforting way. "Aw sweetie, I'm so sorry for you."

Peggy liked the feel of her motherly touch. Peggy really missed her own mom. She hasn't talked to her in weeks. Not after the fight they had before she left. Peggy wondered if she would ever talk to her again.

"You know my husband left me." Stephanie began. "He left me with to kids. He wasn't a great husband and father while he was there, but I never thought he would leave. It was tough."

"How'd you get through it?" Peggy asked.

"As time goes on you just get tougher. The night he left felt like a piece of my world at the time. But now it's just a small memory. I am surrounded by way to many wonderful people now, and I have two amazing kids. I can truly say I've been blessed."

Peggy looked up at Mrs. Mathews admiring her. "Thanks so much, Steph."

"Hey, why don't you come over my house and have a cup of tea." Mrs. Mathews offered. "It's probably hard to go back to your apartment all alone. Why don't you just hang out a little."

Peggy began to say no, but then she realized it was probably the healthiest thing for her to do right now.

"Sure Steph, I'd love to."

VVV

"Please don't tell me Two-bit ate our entire dinner?" Ponyboy asked as he walked inside his home. He had track practice on Mondays so he always got home late.

"Yup pony I ate it all. Tasted real good too!" Two-bit answered sarcastically. Ponyboy rolled his eyes at his lazy friend.

"I saved some for you, it's in the fridge. Help yourself." Darry replied as he made his way to the shower. Working on roofs all day was tough on his muscles, and he needed the hot water to relax him.

"Is Sodapop home?" Ponyboy asked. "Nope, he's on that double date with Steve, remember?" Two-bit replied.

Ponyboy scrunched his nose. He had met the girl Soda began going out with the other day at the DX. He didn't like her at all. She just didn't seem good enough for Sodapop.

"Relax Pony, the only reason he's going out with her is because she's easy and he can finally get laid." Two-bit reassured him.

It had taken Sodapop forever to get over Sandy. He hasn't been on a date for months. Two-bit and Steve both thought it would be for the best if he finally got laid.

Ponyboy disagreed with their logic, but was too embarrassed to say anything. Getting laid was supposed to make a man feel tuff. Ponyboy just cared to much about Soda's well-being.

"Are you hanging here tonight?" Ponyboy decided to change the subject. "Naw, I'm going to head home soon." Two-bit replied. Slightly distracted by the TV.

VVV

"Be careful, it's hot." Mrs. Mathews said while giving Peggy the cup of tea. She was sitting on one of the chairs at the kitchen table.

Her house was nice. It was small, and nothing special. It wasn't cleaned spotless, but it was still nice.

"Ouch!" Peggy whispered as she sipped her drink. The tea had burned the tip of her tongue.

"Let me get an ice cube to cool that down." Stephanie said as she got an ice cube out of the fridge and plopped it into her drink.

The ice cube cooled the tea down quickly, and Peggy was able to drink it comfortably.

Stephanie and Peggy talked and sipped their drinks for a little while. They had to keep quiet because Kerri had already gone to bed. They had mostly light talk, not touching on any heavy topics. It was real nice.

Peggy heard a door creek and then a loud voice.

"Hey ma! I'm home!" Two-bit called out as he walked through the door of his house.

"I'm in the kitchen, and keep quite! Kerri is sleeping!" Stephanie scolded.

Two-bit walked into the kitchen, stopping when he saw Peggy. He couldn't help but smile at her.

"I invited Peggy over for a little bit, you remember Peggy don't you?" Stephanie asked. Two-bit smiled at the memory.

"How ya doin, Pegs?" "I'm ok" Peggy replied lightly. This boy was the reason her boyfriend had left her. She wanted to be mad at him so badly, but he had such a goofy grin.

There was a long pause as they stared at each other. Peggy finally let a light smile slip.

"You know it's getting pretty late, I should probably head back to my apartment." Peggy said finally breaking the silence. "Yeah ok, see you tomorrow honey!" Mrs. Mathews replied. "See ya, Pegs!" Two-bit chimed in.

As soon as Peggy walked out their door she took a deep breathe.

**disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders. Only S.E. Hinton owns them**

**ok, so I hope you guys liked this chapter. If you think Jeffery's reaction was a bit over the top, I always imagined him being a bit bipolar and having some anger management problems. (Just to help picture his character)**

**anyways i i really like how this story is folding out. Please say your opinions on it and please review. I would love to here all of your reactions.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter: 6

"And I'll have a burger too, with extra pickles." Sodapop said to the waitress, giving her a warm grin. The waitress blushed fiercely. It was obvious she had tried to serve their table on purpose. "Ok, your food will be coming right up in a bit!" She replied, her voice seemed to have gone a whole octave higher.

Steve had skipped out on 8th period to go help out at the DX with Soda. Two-bit would have left too, but he decided to stick around to give Ponyboy a ride, and he knew Darry would have a fit if Pony skipped class.

After school Ponyboy and Two-bit headed over to the Dingo to hang out with Steve and Soda. It was finally Friday, and the gang was in the mood for some burgers.

"She was kinda cute" Two-bit mentioned to Soda, as he nodded towards the waitress. "Yeah but...I don't know... She kinda seems needy" Sodapop replied while looking at the girl. She definetly was cute, but he just wasn't feeling it.

"Say, how was your date with that other broad?" "Alright, but I don't think you'll see her coming around any time soon."

Two-bit noticed a smile appear on Ponyboy's face, as he heard Steve spit out his drink from laughter.

"Wow Soda! You sure put that nicely!" Steve exclaimed. "What are ya'll talking about?" Ponyboy asked, not liking being left out of the loop. Steve rolled his eyes at the kid.

"Ya see, after our double date we sorta just split for some alone time, me and Evie had a real good time." Steve began explaining with a sly smirk. "And well when I saw Soda here at the DX today, he wouldn't stop talking bout how bad she was..."

Two-bit burst into laughter as he understood the meaning of the phrase right away. Ponyboy just blushed, feeling embarrassed by the talk of his brother's sex life.

"She used her teeth!" Sodapop exclaimed trying to somewhat defend himself. "Do you know how it feels to get a blowjob with teeth in it!"

"Uh...here's your burgers." The waitress said shyly. She had come over in the middle of the whole rampage. She was still blushing, but for a completely opposite reason.

"Oh, uh...thanks." Sodapop told her, taking the food. He too was feeling embarrassed. He always put his best self first when it came to ladies. Always acting like a charmer and gentlemen. He felt sorta bad acting like that in front of her.

Two-bit on the other hand thought this whole situation was hilarious. He was trying to stifle a laugh as he watched Soda's awkwardness. Once the waitress left, he was finally able to let it all out.

"Damn! This just keeps getting better and better!" Two-bit joked.

"So Two-bit, you get any action lately?" Steve asked. It was clear he was wanting to start a bull session. He wanted to brag about his time with Evie.

"Nah" Two-bit replied, thinking back to his last date that had no action. Two-bit was afraid to wonder how long it had been since he got laid. "But there is this girl I've been thinking bout asking out." Two-bit admitted.

"Does she go to this school?" Ponyboy asked. Because of being put in all advanced classes, he knew of a lot of upper-classmen.

"Nah, she works with my ma, over at the bar. Her name's Peggy and she's pretty cute too. The only thing is she's gotten close with mom. She was over just the other day having tea with her."

"Why is that a bad thing?" Sodapop asked.

"Could ya imagine my ma's reaction if she found out I was fucking one of her coworkers. That's a conversation I don't want to deal with!"

"Why don't you just use your mom as an advantage instead?" Ponyboy piped up.

All three of the older boys starred at him, wondering what he was getting at.

"If your ma's so close to her then why don't you ask your mom about her. You know, like inside stuff on her. And then you use the stuff she told you to get a date with her." Ponyboy finished up explaining. The other boys just kept starring at him. In awe of his reasoning. "And plus, I'm sure your mom won't be mad if she found out you were with her co-worker. This is your mom we're talking about! She'd let you get away with murder!"

"Wow kid, with ideas like that and the Curtis good looks, it's a mystery why girls aren't lining up at your door!" Two-bit said. Surprised but thankful for the kids intelligence.

With the help of Ponyboy, Two-bit just came up with a plan.

VVV

"Thanks ma, dinner was great, as always." Two-bit said as he put his plate in the sink. He was trying to warm his mother up before asking questions.

"Thanks Two, it's not like you eat here much anyways," Stephanie replied sarcastically. "Well, that's because I know how hard you must work over at the bar. I decided to take a load off you when I started going over to the Curtis' for dinner." Mrs. Mathews smiled and rolled her eyes at his explanation.

"Speaking of work, I guess you got your self a new co-worker, how's she been, she getting the hang of things?" two-bit began getting at what he wanted to ask.

"Oh You mean Peggy! She's a sweetheart." "So, did she like move to Tulsa or..." "Oh, she moved here with her boyfriend a couple weeks ago. Bought one of the apartments on Chesnut drive."

Two-Bit's smirk left when he heard a mention of a boyfriend. He scratched the back of his neck, becoming suddenly frustrated.

"Her boyfriend ditched her about a week ago" Stephanie said while looking down at her plate. "Poor thing, she was a mess all week. I think she's finally starting to get over it."

Two-bit's eyes lit up at that piece of information. Two decided he would keep pushing on with the questions.

"Wow, I guess with her boyfriend gone and all, the only people she really knows around here is you guys at the bar."

"Yeah, I guess so" Mrs. Mathews said, feeling bad.

"Yeah know, maybe I should give her a little tour of Tulsa. Show her around, introduce her to some people. So she doesn't feel so alone." Two-bit said. Finally making his statement.

"Thats a great idea Two," Stephanie said, agreeing with her son. "I bet she'd love to be shown around."

Two-bit smiled. He was surprised at how easy this was all working out for him.

**disclaimer: S.E. Hinton is the only one that owns The Outsiders**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! It was a bit shorter but I wanted to set everything up first. Please review and give your opinion, and thank you to everyone reading this story, it means the world to me.**


End file.
